


Overtime

by Mewo51



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewo51/pseuds/Mewo51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turned out, twelve year old Fareeha was extremely shy. She barely ever spoke, allowing her mother to do all the introductions. When Angela stepped up the girl to introduce herself, Fareeha took one look at her and stumbled out of her reach with a blush so red Angela might have worried she forgot how to breathe.</p><p>Ana merely rolled her eyes at her daughter’s antics and introduced the two. Angela tried smiling at the girl in reassurance, but that seemed to do nothing but make matters worse as the girl’s blush become even deeper.</p><p>Angela’s first impression of the girl was nothing extraordinary, but it was certainly one that Angela would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

Another sleepless night had Angela up in the deep of night. For the past few years, these late endeavors had declined drastically thanks to the comfort of a certain Egyptian woman.

Fareeha, her beautiful wife, lay in bed still peacefully asleep. From her desk, Angela could see her tussled dark hair and the glint of her cybernetic arm peeking out from beneath the blanket. While her sleepless nights had become less frequent, whenever they hit, Angela knew that she was in for a long night. So, with great reluctance she had left the comfort of Fareeha’s embrace and sought refuge at her cluttered desk.

Looking at Fareeha now, she couldn’t really imagine how their lives had led up to this point, with both of them happily married. Never had Angela even thought about such a thing happening between them when they were younger. Hell, Angela always thought she would never marry and live out her days alone. But now, she had a beautiful wife and in the following months, the two of them made plans to retire and start of family of their own. Ana was most certainly excited at that.

So, how had it all started, she couldn’t help but wonder in her sleep deprived state.

When they first met, Angela had just recently joined the ranks of Overwatch at seventeen, Fareeha being twelve. Angela had a lot of work cut out for her, being a child prodigy, and found herself constantly secluded in her office. She had a reputation expected of her, and she was determined to reach it and more.

The only times she really excused herself from her office was to eat or sleep. However, on very rare occasions, Jack would force her to get out of her stuffy hell hole and get some fresh air.

It was one of those days, with Jack on her case, that found her meeting a mini version of Ana Amari; Fareeha. Everyone had gathered around to take a glimpse of Ana’s child; after all, Ana was a legend amongst those of Overwatch. Everyone, including Angela, looked up to the strong woman. 

So, Angela will admit that she was fairly excited to meet the younger Amari.

As it turned out, twelve year old Fareeha was extremely shy. She barely ever spoke, allowing her mother to do all the introductions. When Angela stepped up the girl to introduce herself, Fareeha took one look at her and stumbled out of her reach with a blush so red Angela might have worried she forgot how to breathe.

Ana merely rolled her eyes at her daughter’s antics and introduced the two. Angela tried smiling at the girl in reassurance, but that seemed to do nothing but make matters worse as the girl’s blush become even deeper.

Angela’s first impression of the girl was nothing extraordinary, but it was certainly one that Angela would never forget.

For the next couple of years, Angela met Fareeha on and off on the occasions where Ana brought her daughter to the base. It took a long while, but ever so slowly, Fareeha began to grow more confident in herself and interacted with everyone.

With Jack, she would look ask questions about him being in Overwatch. With Gabriel, the two simply enjoyed a few games of chess, which she was surprisingly good at for a fourteen year old. Reinhardt told her stories of all of Overwatch’s greatest battles and victories. Torbjörn even showed the curious girl some of his blueprints.

And with Angela...well, she became known among everyone as Angela’s little shadow. Fareeha was always following her around, asking questions and observing. At first, Angela was a little unnerved by the girl, but she found herself soon enjoying her company. The quiet of her office got annoying at times, and little Fareeha was more than willing to shine some light in the dark atmosphere. 

The two would share a cup of instant noodles while Fareeha bombarded her with questions. Fareeha had such a broad, genuine smile then; one that she would constantly bestow upon everyone. 

The following months proved to be quite hectic with countless Overwatch agents being assigned to missions and returning with various injuries for Mercy to treat. She lost quite a bit of sleep between treating the wounded and her research studies, so when a time of temporary peace came about, she was internally grateful. After nearly six months of continuous struggle, Angela was able to sit back and take a breather.

However, her break didn’t last long when three, almost inaudible, taps knocked at her lab door.

Angela’s face scrunched up in curiosity. There had been no missions for the past week, so no one should be in need of medical assistance; unless of course someone had been reckless while training… Some people truly were hopeless.

Opening the lab door, Angela had expected her visitor to be one of Overwatch’s many agents; never had she imagined that a battered and bruised fifteen year old Fareeha would be standing outside. Angela gasped at the girl’s appearance. A black eye adorned her right eye, a small trickle of blood gradually dripped from a clearly broken nose along with red, swollen knuckles.

Angela practically cooped the girl into her medical ward. It was obvious that Fareeha was unwilling to explain what had happened, at least at the moment, so Angela abstained from questioning her. Instead, she focused the entirety of her attention on her patient’s injuries. With the aid of her Caduceus Staff, the wounds healed within moments, leaving not a trace. However, the question as to how Fareeha had received them plagued her mind.

Silence filled the space between the two afterwards. Fareeha seemed determined to not meet Angela’s eyes and fixed her gaze on the tiled floor below. Usually, Angela would allow her patients some time to adjust after a healing session, but when she noticed the tell-tale signs of tear drops dripping on the floor just below the young girl, she couldn’t help but intervene.

Pale hands reached out to cup the darker girl’s cheek. When the girl made no move to look up, Angela resorted to guiding the girl’s face upwards herself until she could finally see her distraught face. Angela’s heart ached at the sight. Tears freely fell from Fareeha’s eyes now. Angela saw the sadness there, but she also saw the fear. 

“Fareeha-“, Angela began, but was abruptly cut short when the small girl flung herself at the doctor in a desperate embrace. Angela went rigid at the unexpected contact at first, but when a sob racked Fareeha’s small frame, she found herself returning the hug with equal fervor.

Minutes ticked away with the two of them stilling embracing. Angela could feel a patch of wetness on the side of her neck where Fareeha’s tears still fell, but she had stopped sobbing after a while. Angela was content to stay that way for as long as she was needed to, despite the irking questions that racked her mind. She so desperately wanted to know what had happened to Fareeha. Who would have done such a thing to someone as sweet, kind, and caring?

“P-please-Please Angela,” Fareeha hiccupped into her shoulder, “Promise me. Please promise you won’t tell Amii.”

Angela heart reached out to the girl. She knew how strict Ana could be, especially coming from a military back ground. Fareeha would surely get into quite a bit of trouble by the older Amari. Alas, Fareeha was a minor, and as such, Angela was required to relay any and all of her medical history to her legal guardian.

“Fareeha…you know I can’t promise that. I-“

“But you can! I know you can.” Fareeha persisted. Her hands grabbed at fistfuls of Angela’s lab coat as she sat herself up. Sheer determination blazed in her eyes, taking Angela by surprise by how much she resembled her mother then. Even with her fierce glare, a few tiny specks of unshed tears hung at the edges.

With a sigh, Angela gently rubbed the tears away. “How about this? I will consider not telling Ana if you tell me what happened. That sounds reasonable, yes?” The lie felt bitter on her tongue.

For a moment, Angela was sure that Fareeha wouldn’t take the bait. She could practically see the gears turning in her head. Fareeha nodded once to herself before further prying herself away from the doctor and crossing her arms across her chest. That determined look never left her face, but a look a shame added to it.

“I got in a fight.” She admitted in a whisper.

Angela had to strain her ears just to hear it, but she heard it none the less. A violent nature at such a young age? Angela couldn’t believe it. Sweet gentle Fareeha getting into fights? Displeasure settled in Angela’s gut. She had always been a pacifist, not seeing the logic behind violence, and she opened her mouth to lecture Fareeha on just that before Fareeha pressed on.

“It’s not what you think…I mean I did get in a fight but it wasn’t my fault. Honest!”

She must have seen the disbelieving look on her face because she went on. “These kids…they were talking about Overwatch, you guys! And I was talking to them about how I know you guys and how I wanted to be just like you guys.” Fareeha explained. However, suddenly her face contorted in anger.”T-then they said that a girl like me can’t be like you guys. And I told them they were wrong, I was going to be just like my mother. Then-then this one kid, a big kid, he just punched me! He punched me just because of what I believed in. And the others…t-they joined in and I had to protect myself-I-I-“

“Shush, its okay, you’re okay.” Angela wrapped the girl into her arms again. She felt a bitter resentment rise in her. Fareeha had always looked up to the agents of Overwatch, especially her mother. It was no secret that the girl had dreams of becoming a member herself someday. She had always wanted to protect people. Such a dream did not deserve to be stomped out by bullies.

Later that night, long after she had sent Fareeha off with a clean bill of health, she began to seek out Ana Amari. As usual, the captain could be found in the conference room. The older woman sat at the conference table alongside Jack in deep discussion. From outside, Angela had no idea what the two were talking about. She had merely sought out Ana to discuss with her Fareeha’s visit earlier. But, standing there, outside the room, Angela couldn’t help but notice Fareeha sound asleep in one of the couches outside. Most likely, she was waiting for her mother to finish so they could return home.

It was also well past one in the morning.

And just like that, Angela “forgot” why she had sought out Ana. Even after so many years, Angela never told the woman.

Angela still remembers the last day she saw Fareeha before she enlisted into the Egyptian Military. Sadly, it wasn’t a memory that Angela was very fond of.

It was a week after an explosion at one of Overwatch’s many Watchpoints that claimed hundreds of lives. Everyone was on edge, especially Mercy. While she had managed to save a few, there were countless others that were simply out of her reach. She had attended so many funerals that week.

Of everyone, Angela took special notice of Ana’s obvious discomfort. It was a known fact that Fareeha, now an eighteen year old woman, had every intention of joining Overwatch. It must have put an extra strain upon the older Amari knowing the life that her daughter had chosen was one of great sacrifice and loss. But, as Angela had mentioned to Ana once during one of their many sessions, Fareeha was old enough now to make her own decisions. Ana didn’t take it well.

It was obvious since Fareeha had proclaimed it to be her dream to become an Overwatch agent, that the Amari relationship had become strained. Fareeha was no fool. She knew that her mother didn’t approve, but, true to her mother’s will, she pressed on. Angela will admit that Fareeha’s determination was something to admire, especially in one so young.

Despite all the chaos surrounding Overwatch, Jack had made sure that Fareeha’s eighteenth birthday was celebrated with her Overwatch family. It was a grand party. Even Gabriel joined in on the festivities.

However, under all the excitement and cheers, Angela knew that something wasn’t right. There was an underlying tension made evident between Fareeha and her mother. The two hardly spoke a word to each other the entire time. But, Angela chose to ignore it, not wanting to put a damper on the party.

Instead, Angela chose to make sure that Fareeha had the best birthday she could possibly have. No longer was Fareeha some tiny little girl. She had grown up so much, surpassing Angela in her height. Eighteen year old Fareeha was tall, lanky, and even more so determined.

At some point during the party Angela had caught Fareeha staring. She had been doing a lot of that lately. With a bright smile and chuckle, she had Fareeha reeling in a fit of blushes and awkward coughing. It was known that Fareeha had developed a crush on the doctor. Jesse even teased Angela on occasion, asking where her shadow was, to which he received an elbow to the gut each time. Angela was not unaccustomed to crushes, and people pining after her. She took it in stride. 

However, she would have given anything for things to have changed that day.

Things had been going great. Fareeha seemed to enjoy herself, and spirits were the best they had been since the explosion. That was until Fareeha revealed her plans of joining the military. She hadn’t even said it out loud, just to Angela and Jack, but Ana had heard it none the less.

What followed next was a series of arguments. Ana forbid Fareeha from joining the military, saying that one Amari in the field was enough. Fareeha didn’t take well to her mother’s words and proclaimed that she would do as she pleased. 

They continued like that for a while, in the middle of the party. No one dared to interrupt the two Amari women. Even Angela chose to stand by and let it play out. After so long, with the two of them distancing themselves, she thought this argument was the thing they needed to finally make amends. Never had she been more wrong.

The sharp, resonating sound of a slap filled the room. Fareeha’s face jerked to the side, the red imprint of a hand mark embellishing her right cheek. Ana’s hand rested just beside Fareeha’s face, unmoving. Silence ran thick throughout the room as everyone waited to see what would happen next. Ana rightfully looked surprised and apologetic, and jerked her hand away.

Angela had expected an outburst. She expected Fareeha to fill with rage, or at least do something. But, much to everyone’s surprise, Fareeha left. Not a word was uttered, she simply left. 

Days later, Angela would find out that Fareeha had enlisted herself in the military months before her birthday. That night, after she left the party, Fareeha joined the military, and Angela wouldn’t see her again for fourteen years.

Ana went missing a few years after Fareeha left, deemed to have been killed in action. At her funeral, Angela hoped to catch at least a glimpse of the younger Amari, but she never showed. 

When Angela first heard that Fareeha had answered the Overwatch Recall, she was disappointed. She had hoped that Overwatch disbanding would force Fareeha to see the dangers of pursuing such a career, but alas, Fareeha stayed true to her word.

Fareeha came in suited in her stunning Raptora IV, gliding across the sky effortlessly as she completed an obstacle course. Angela was blown away by how different she looked then, regardless of the fact that she couldn’t really see the woman due to her armor and visor. She looked so…confident. Like she knew this was what she was born to do.

Right then and there, Angela knew that Pharah belonged in Overwatch.

Fareeha had grown even taller, looming over Angela with ease. No longer was she a lanky, awkward teen. She had become a woman of great strength and power. With her broad shoulders and defined muscles, she fit the role of a soldier perfectly. 

Fareeha didn’t talk much at first, especially when Ana was mentioned. Instead, she opted to spend her free time either in the gym working out, or running laps around the base.

Angela remembered thinking how frustrating Fareeha was, with her vigorous training and aloof attitude. And, she used that reasoning to explain her minor obsession with the woman. More often than not, Angela found herself seeking the Egyptian soldier out frequently.

To think a drunken, sloppy kiss at a bar while celebrating a recent victory was all it took to get the two together. Well…not at first.

At first, they were ashamed of their actions, Fareeha more so than Angela. Angela had been pleasantly drunk that night, Fareeha not so much. Poor Fareeha’s shame came from thinking she took advantage of the drunken doctor, while Angela’s shame derived from her longing to do it again.

As fate would have it, an awkward apology between the two led to confessions and even more kissing; that time sober. And the rest was history, really.

They dated for a little over three years. Five months in, they began staying in each other’s quarters. At eight months, Angela simply moved into Fareeha’s. After their first year of dating they had bought a small house together, just a few miles from the base should they ever have time to themselves. 

On the day of their third year anniversary, Fareeha proposed. It was nothing special, just a picnic on top of the roof of the base. The two had been working nonstop for days and had no time to do anything particularly extravagant. However, much to Fareeha’s pleasant surprise, Angela had bought an engagement ring as well with intentions of proposing whenever they finally had time to themselves.

They had planned on getting married just six months later, but the sudden return of a not-so-dead Ana Amari caused a slight change in plans. Fareeha was understandable overwhelmed, and Angela did not push her. In the end, their six months marriage plan turned into a year and a half. 

It took time, but Fareeha and Ana mended their tattered relationship over time and Angela couldn’t have been happier for her fiancé. After the two had made up, she could have swore that there was a brighter gleam to Fareeha’s eye; an extra pep in her step.

Fareeha’s smiles were the brightest she had ever seen them on the day of their wedding. She looked so handsome in her suit, with that nervous grin and shaking hands. And, Ana, of course, was excited to have another daughter to call her own. If you were to ask Angela ten years earlier, if she ever foresaw herself finding someone, settling down, and starting a family, she would have scoffed at you and promptly slammed the door in your face. 

Now, two years into her marriage with Fareeha and only three months from retirement, Angela couldn’t imagine her life without the Egyptian woman in it. As fate would have it, overtime, Angela had fallen in love with Fareeha.

Angela was pulled from her nostalgia by a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around her torso. Fareeha must have awoken at some point during Angela’s musings of the old times.

“Ya amar,” Fareeha murmured, her voice thick with sleep, “come back to bed. I miss you.”

That brought a smile to her face. To others, Fareeha was a force to reckon with, often having young recruits shaking in their boots whenever she passed. For all the toughness and stern façade Fareeha presented herself with to others, she was utterly adorable at times. Not that Fareeha would ever admit to having such a soft side.

Bringing her hands up, Angela gently intertwined her hands with Fareeha’s. The cybernetic hand twitched in response. “Sorry schatz. I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just-Its one of those nights…”

A chuckle resonated from the Egyptian, followed by a warm kiss to her nape. Angela shuttered at both.

“And what did we agree to do when something like tonight happens?” Another kiss was placed on Angela’s cheek.

Angela felt a pout form, her face scrunched up in both shame and mild annoyance. “I didn’t want to wake you liebling.” 

Fareeha sighed then, the enormity of her exhale ruffling Angela’s golden locks in the process. Angela smiled warmly. While Fareeha was strangely patient most times, a sleepy Fareeha was significantly less patient. And it was absolutely adorable.

“Angela, come to bed.” Fareeha’s embrace tightened ever so slightly. “We can talk about it. Just don’t try to deal with it alone ya amar. Please, I want to help.”

Angela’s resolve was destroyed in that instant, how could it not? Fareeha must have felt it, because she silently scooped her lover into her arms and carried them both to their shared bed. 

Early on in their relationship, they discovered that they both suffered from nightmares at night. From then on, they had agreed to help each other when the nightmares struck. They agreed to be there for each other. However, Angela broke that promise more often than Fareeha did. 

But, Fareeha didn’t seem to mind. Despite her sleep deprived state, she held Angela through the night as she explained her nightmare. Angela’s head rested against Fareeha’s chest as Fareeha’s hands gently massaged at her back and scalp. And, within moments, Angela found herself drifting off to sleep once more.

Angela truly was the luckiest woman in the world to have someone like Fareeha as her wife.


End file.
